DX Katherine Wilson
= Biography = Pre-UNSC Katherine Wilson was born in 2510 at the city of London on the human homeworld of Earth. The city was known for its riots, and anybody who even decided to go for a simple walk would risk the chance of being beaten to death. It had one of the highest crime rates in UNSC space with abuse, rape, kidnapping and murders ranking in the extremes. London was a rather run down place with plenty of abandoned buildings, vandalized houses and wrecked cars littering the city. Yet throughout London there were beautiful places, and although not very common, they held the majority of the population. Katherine grew up on the edge of these "safe havens", which meant that there was still a high chance of someone commiting a crime nearby. Yet despite all the trouble, the Wilsons were still a loving and caring family. Katherine's father, Jonathan Wilson, was a marine in the United Nations Space Command, hunting down rebels and terrorists that were fighting "Imperial Earth" and its government. Her mother, Nicole Wilson, worked nearby, putting down the riots that took place every few days. Jonathon was born and raised in London and swore that he would never move to different location, no matter the crime or troubles. Katherine and her father had never seen each other, and never would. He died 2517 when a rebel explosive killed not only himself but his entire squad. Katherine didn't really mind, as she had no real emotion connection with him, but her mother was a different story. Nicole broke down in tears, began to become more violent and lazy on duty and was on the verge of cracking in half. Katherine attended school and got slighty above average in most of her classes, with this attitude carrying on through most of her life. During high school she had thoughts about joining the UNSC, and began to look over some of the weapons and vehicles. She had a particular interest in the sniper rifle, and decided she would become a sniper later in life. After Katherine graduated, she told her mother about joining the UNSC. At first Nicole was in fury but finally accepted it, and encouraged Katherine to do her best. She was sent off to Basic Training, and passed with flying colours. UNSC Service Pre-Covenant War Her first mission was to eliminate a possible terrorist. Katherine quickily found the target. She raised her sniper and fired, the round going right between the eyes. An instant later, several more people stood up with handguns waving around and detonators in their opposite hand. Katherine took a deep breath and pracised the movement from one head to the others. When she felt confident enough, she fired, and fired several more times. Katherine shut her eyes, waiting for an ear-splitting explosion. Nothing. When she opened them, every terrorist was on the ground dead with civillians crouding around, some kicking and stomping on the corpses. This action immediately got her a promotion. Human-Covenant War Battle of Penalty IV = Military Information = Jak Brown Jak Brown is one of Katherine's closest friends and leader of Fireteam Alpha. Category:Zeta 'Anthanee